


Go Down in Flames

by orphan_account



Series: Shassie High School AU [11]
Category: Psych
Genre: Gus is mentioned, Jealousy, M/M, but he wasn't in the fic, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody's jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Down in Flames

Carlton was going to ignore the look that Juliet was sending him because he was totally not in the wrong. 

"Carlton."

Carlton didn't answer, instead he shoved his head farther into his locker.

"Carly," Juliet called quitely. He turned around sharply and glared at her. She smiled at him, sweet and deceiving. "They're just doing a project together."

What kind of teacher assigned projects this late in the school year anyway? He turned his head back to where Shawn was talking to this girl who was unbelievably happy and perky and just… bleh. At least Juliet wasn't that much of a blonde stereotype.

She had a typical bubbly name that Carlton couldn't remember. Ashley or Amber. Courtney?

"Carlton, you have no reason to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Carlton mattered, closing his locker. He didn't even have to look in her direction to know that she was giving him a look of scathing skepticism. 

Carlton hoped that that was the end of that conversation. He couldn't take another second of Juliet psychoanalyzing him. Why was she even still here? 

"You're my ride, Carlton." 

Okay, there was a chance that he said that out loud.

"So, you can read minds now?"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes, but she was grinning at him.

Despite himself, he smiled back. She had an infectious personality, unlike the barbie clone who was occupying so much of his boyfriend's time lately.

When Shawn finally wandered his way over, Amy? Zoey? bouncing along behind him, he had a bright smile stretching his face.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to Brittany's." He was close.

Oh, cool. It's not like he found time in his admittedly not busy schedule to wait for him. He was being petty. Didn't he have a right to? Jesus, relationships were confusing.

"That's cool." Juliet was smirking at him, he could feel it.

"Great." Shawn grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss before disappearing down the hall with Brittany.

Six seconds later, and really he's surprised she last that long, Juliet asked, "Still not jealous?"

He grimaced and walked away. He had to admit that it was pretty gratifying to hear her scramble to catch up.

He sighed.

~~

Carlton was an idiot. Now, Juliet wouldn't ever say that to his face, but it was true.

If he didn't see how head over heels Shawn was for him then it was hopeless.

He'd been moping since Brittany and Shawn had started this project and she was sick of it. 

"Jules?" Shawn asked in confusion. "Not that this isn't a nice visit, but isn't it a little early?"

"It's almost noon." she told him. 

He waved a hand at her dismissively then ran a hand through his hair. "What can I do for you, Blondie?"

She rolled her eyes and he grinned at her, moving to the side so that she could walk in.

Juliet didn't move to take a seat, instead she turned to look at him as he shut the door. 

"We need to talk about Carlton." 

Shawn's demeanor changed immediately, his smile dropping and his back straightening. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She quickly elaborated. "Nothing happened, he's fine."

Shawn let out a relieved breath. "Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack. What's the haps then?"

"Listen, Carlton is really insecure about a lot of things. He'd kill me if I told you this, but he's crazy about you and he thinks-"

"Brittany!" Shawn suddenly exclaimed. 

"What?" She asked, voice higher than she meant it to be.

"He's jealous, right?"

She tightened her lips. He sounded way too excited about that. "Shawn…"

Shawn was muttering to himself now. "That's why he's been so pouty lately. I should have known. That idiot." 

"Hey!" She warned, a little offended although she called him that herself earlier.

"I'm going to call him, Jules, thanks."

They stood there for a while in silence until she realized Shawn meant for her to leave.

"Oh," her face red, she walked to the door. "Bye, Shawn."

~~

Carlton slept in on Saturdays. 

Juliet knew that, Shawn knew that. Guster even knew that.

Now, whoever was calling him obviously had a death with.

"'S too early." He said as he answered the phone. He didn't even open his eyes.

"Dude, it's noon."

Carlton groaned and forced his eyes open. _Shawn_.

"So, you wanna come over today?"

" _No._ "

"What if I promise that I'll show at least a peep of shoulder?"

"Shawn."

"Okay, fine, full shoulder, but that's my final offer."

He wasn't going to shut up ever, Carlton knew it. "Okay, fine. Give me half an hour."

"You have fifteen minutes." Then he hung up. Maybe he should just let Brittany have him.

Carlton sighed, blinked a few times, sighed again then heaved himself up out of bed.

~~

"Nineteen minutes and eight seconds. Really, Lassie, it's like you didn't even try."

Carlton moved into the living room and glared down at Shawn, seriously considering the merits of murdering him. "You knew I wasn't going to make it here in fifteen minutes."

"If you had skipped all the unimportant stuff like showering and putting on underwear. I mean you sleep in the nude, dude, it's common sense."

"How do you even know that?"

Shawn just looked at him and Carlton would swear that he was reading his mind.

"So," Shawn started, trying to sound nonchalant and failing. "Brittany is a nice girl, huh?"

Carlton scowled at him. "I know that this isn't why you woke me up."

Shawn smiled and stepped into Carlton's bubble, which, Shawn was there so often he might as well be paying rent.

"You're jealous."

Dammit. "Yeah." Carlton had learned that honesty was always best.

"Well, Carly-cakes, I have some news for you. You're my _boyfriend_. I love you, man. I don't use those term loosely. I'm not some kind of floozie. Gosh." Shawn wasn't looking at him anymore. He was staring at his hands that he'd placed on Carlton's chest. 

Carlton swallowed. He could feel the heat coming off of Shawn's body. He loved pushing Carlton's buttons. Shawn was winding his arms around Carlton's shoulder, pulling him down for a kiss. Carlton reciprocated, grabbing Shawn's waist a pulling him closer. 

Shawn pulled away suddenly and said, "I just can't quit you."

Carlton frowned. "Did you just-"

Shawn placed a finger on Carlton's lips. "Shh."

A throat cleared and Shawn shot off of him like he was on fire. It could only be Henry.

"Jeez, kill me why don't you? Do you want poor Lassie here to be a widower?" Shawn remarked.

Henry was giving Shawn the most unimpressed look possible. "Listen, I don't want to keep finding you two like this."

"We weren't even naked this time." Shawn told him, voice high. "Why are you here, aren't people being horrifically murdered?"

Henry didn't answer, instead he walked straight pass them and into the kitchen. 

"You might wanna run." Shawn muttered at him.

Carlton didn't run. His stood and waited with Shawn for whatever Henry had for them - be it a sandwich or a knife - because that's what good boyfriends did. And despite what it seemed like, Shawn had just did something monumentally mature, which meant he was trying and Carlton loved the idea of that.

Carlton leaned down and told his - completely ridiculous - boyfriend, "I love you, too."

Shawn smiled and took his hand. "Henry's probably listening to us." 

"Yeah, I know."

And they kissed because Shawn was kind of irresistible and Carlton was kind of irresponsible and Henry was taking way too long with that knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So much to say man.
> 
> One, I cannot apologize enough but hey I said it wasn't gonna be abandoned and I meant it.
> 
> Two, high school SUCKS EGGS. Okay it's like any form of happiness I've had in like has been zapped away.
> 
> Three, sorry Gus isn't in this fic I mean seriously I have problems I need to resolve.
> 
> Four, in apology (because seriously, I have felt so guilty about not working on this I couldn't read a shassie fic without my conscious getting at me) I will take every insult I get.
> 
> Five, any prompts???
> 
> (Six, and p.s., I will totally understand if you don't leave any comments or kudos)
> 
> (Seven, and p.p.s., tell me about any typos, I typed this on my phone)
> 
> (Eight, and p.p.p.s., title is from Blank Space)


End file.
